fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Snakebite
"Mercy is all that you need,mercy is empty in me" Richard Snakebite (Rikarodu Suneikobaitu) is a Dark Mage.Originally a Dragon Slayer.After being fatally wounded by Michael Exar he was revived and turned to etherious. Appearance Richard is a tall slim young man with long messy dark black hair, along with a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead.He has grey eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's. Richard wears a long, dark grey coat. Below it, a black shirt,olive pants and a pair of black ankle boots on his feet. Personality "Self-loathing is a state of my mind" Richard is a gloomy person,hiding in the dark places away from society.He never trusts anyone and avoids all kinds of contacting with strangers.The only way to obtain his trust is to understand his pain,to be the one who suffers the same sorrow.The only one who was the one is Michael Exar,who felt the same way and became like brother to Richard. He oftenly flows into depression and self-loathing. Richard likes self-mutilation, he cuts his arms with thorns,enjoying the pain and feeling his bleeding. Richard and Michael Exar share the interest in Snakes History Magic and Abilities Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Smell Enhanced Vision Master Hand-to-hand combatant Enhanced Strength Venom Dragon Slayer Magic By being taught by a Dragon,Richard obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce venom from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which grants him total immunity from poisons,venoms and any toxic substances of both liquid and gaseous states.Richard is able to consume the venom from anything from poison glands of poisonous animals to poisonous plants,drugs and alcohol.The venom that he produces is different from the poison dragon slayer's one,especially it has different effect.The Venom kills in few seconds getting into the bloodstream and heading straight to the heart,then it strikes the heart,harshly wounding it.The Venom also has kinetic power,strong enough to incinerate the heavy armor and to brutally damage the enemy. Spells Venom Dragon's Roar- Venom Dragon's Claw Venom Dragon's Deadly Fangs Venom Dragon's Sting-Richard encompasses his hand with venom and generates a venom-made lance.Strikes the opponent with a hand thrust, dealing heavy damage in the process. Upon piercing the target, it releases a large stream of venom that harms the victim from inside out and other unfortunate bystanders caught in its flurry. Venom Dragon's Scales Venom Dragon's Grip Strike Dragon Slayer Secret Art Poisoned Arrow Eruption Venom Drive:A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Richard that brings out the true power of his Venom Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Richard an aura of venom that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Richard's eyes, leaving only his round, red irises visible.This state either grants Richard the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger. Dragonforce:Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers (He was taught by a Dragon and had Venom Dragom Lacrima Implanted into his body) Richard is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Richard's body becomes much more akin to an actual Venom Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of venom even thicker than that provided by Venom Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and body,the red claws are generated around his hans and his eyes are getting crimson red.All the spells become several times stronger and Michael becomes able to perform the Venom Dragon Slayer Ultimate Arts. Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art Hidden Fangs of The Wasteland Lord:Venom Dragon's Terror Richard creates a cloud of venom covering everything,killing everyone who breathes it in.Then,the cloud shape shifts to a Dragon,controlled by Richard.The Venom Dragon is both solid and gaseous,so it is still deadly for anyone breathing it in and it also is terrifyingly destructive for material and living things.Then Richard is able to shape shift the Dragon to a large bundle of energy that might explode if he clashes his palms together.The explosion kills everything organic within a radius of 180 meters Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic A Magic which allows Richard to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Richard is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks.The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform,as condensed,or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape.Richard learned this form of Magic by having Shadow Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. Spells Shadow Body Shadow Dragon's Slash: Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash Shadow Dragon's Claw: Shadow Dragon's Wings of Blackening: Shadow Dragon's Scythe: Dragon Slayer Secret Art Lament Obscura:Shadow Whips: Lament Obscura:Shroud of Darkness: Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art Night Crawling Shadows of Void:Heart of Darkness Richard releases all of his shadow power with his self-aware shadow.Countless shadows are generated and turned to a black storm.All of them attacking one or different targets at once.If one of the shadows gets inside the human,it possesses him for a while,damaging his body and mind.The generated shadows become material.While performing the spell,user's hair turns black and he levitates inside the shadow storm.The sky gets dark clouded. Venomous Shadow Dragon Mode By being taught by Venom Dragon and implanting the Shadow Dragon Lacrime,Michael gained the ability to enter the Venomous Shadow Mode.While in this mode,he gains strength of two dragons at once,and all his attacks are twice stronger. Spells Venomous Shadow Dragon's Roar: Venomous Shadow Dragon's Claw: Venomous Shadow Dragon's Twin Fangs: Venomous Shadow Dragon's Sting Tail: Dragon Slayer Secret Art Ostium Obscura:Haunting Nightmare:Richard releases the dark side of him,his self-aware shadow strenghthened with venomous clouds.It blinds the opponent then posseses him,exploding inside of his body,infecting whole his organism with venom. Equipment Richard carries a dagger with poisoned blade inside one of his ankle boots.